


The Key of the Halo

by EmllyC



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Avatrice, Canon Lesbian Character, During Canon, F/F, Feelings, Inner Dialogue, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmllyC/pseuds/EmllyC
Summary: The gang must find a way to escape the Vatacin after Adriel sends the wraith demons after them.With Mary stuck under a pile of the possessed, the sisters turn to Ava to give a burst of energy as she had done before, but she doesn't know how.After escaping, Ava learns more about herself while recovering, and comes closer to BeatriceThis is basically nerd fulfimmnet for lesbians.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice & Ava Silva, Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is just my explanation for how they escape. Don't focus on it much as I wanted to get past it as fast as I could in order to get to the juicy stuff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this pretty quick in order to get to the more juicy stuff, so ignore anything that seems "yada yada" and such.

Mary had nearly disapeared under the wave of possessed that had tackled her.

Ava looked around her at Lilith, Camila, and Beatrice, who were all fighting off the straglers attacking them from the sides.

She was flustered, and had no idea what to do.  
She was scared. She wasn't ready for this. All she had done before was fight off one wraith in that town with Mary, and accidentally scare off the Tarask.  
She froze.

She suddenly noticed Beatrice was standing in front of her.

"Ava! Ava listen to me!"

Ava came out of the daze she had apparently been in and gave her full attention to the nun. No matter how confused Ava was, she felt she could always trust that face. 

"W...what? What do I do? I'm not prepared for this!" she reponded ardently to the nun,

"The burst of energy! Remember? What you did in the tomb, what you did when Sister Crimson attacked me! What Sister Melanie did to the Nazis in that bar!"

Ava gave an understanding look.

So turned to the pile of possessed, and saw that underneath it somewhere, Mary was still fighting addientally. 

She tried her best. She looked inside to her pain. She had to overcome it, just like Sister Melanie...she had to find the true power of the Halo.

But nothing happened. She didn't find anything. She just stood there helplessly as possessed where coming from all around her.

Ava ignored her failure and drew the holy sword, cutting down a possessed behind her, then side stepping and swinging the sword over her head to cut down one more coming from the left. 

Another wave of possessed came upon them, and Ava was seperated from the nuns.  
She faught as best as she could, trying her best to only incapacitate the possessed and not kill them.  
Hitting, side stepping, slicing, and stabbing the wraiths as they came out of the humans.  
She became flustered yet again, as a group of them surrounded her.

'Oh shit shit shit' 

'I need.. I can't... I need to find Bea...where is she? Oh god Bea come on I need you'

She pushed herself away from the group of possessed and looked around.

She saw Camila manuevering between 4 possessed, and Lilith doing her own weird "been to hell and back" thing to a few.

Then she saw Beatrice. She was kicking straight ass. Flinging possessed into possessed, moving so quickly around them that Ava could barely focus on her. 

'How is she so good at everything?'

Apparently the wraiths, or maybe Adriel, thought the same thing, because suddenly around 20 possessed stopped what they where doing and turned to her.

Ava knew what was about the happen, and she pushed past the possessed around her and started running towards Beatrice.

The possessed reached her first, and a wave of them tackled the nun to the ground.

Ava looked helpless for a second, but it turned to anger. No, not just anger, but fear for Beatrice as well.  
She didn't know where it came from, but she suddenly felt like a battery that had just reached full charge.  
"NO!" she screamed, with a large burst of Halo energy coming from her core, reaching every inch of the room and shaking the walls, shooting Ava backwards into a pillar. The possessed flew in every direction, landing on the ground. The wraiths scurried out of their bodys and disapeared into the air.  
Ava was dead.  
At least that's what she thought.  
Time seemed to slow for her, sight coming back in with bursts of light movement  
All she could see was Mary, scratched a bruised, Beatrice, Camila, and Lilith run up to her, picking her up and starting to take her towards a door. That's the last thing Ava remembered before going out cold.


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava wakes up completly drained. She could barely move and felt exausted, cold, and scared.

Ava was still out cold.

The gang had escaped the Vatacin. After Ava made the Halo pulse, the wraith demons fell away, but the nuns didn't want to stick around to see if Adriel was still there.  
They picked Ava up and ran out of the Vatacin, finding the van and driving, without a destination in mind and just away from danger. 

It was a day of driving before they finaly stoped for more than just refueling.

They stopped at a small town that the OCS was friendly with in the northern part of Italy, and were given a place to stay by a friendly.

Ava lay in a bed covered in a thick blanket, head propped up on two pillows and surrounded by the other nuns.

They had all cleaned up and changed, hoping to not draw any attention from anyone they couldn't trust, and now sat around the room.  
They discussed everything; Father Vincent, Adriel, his control over the wraith demons, and the other series of endless questions that the last few days events had left them with.  
They talked for hours, until a small cough from the bed startled them.

Beatrice moved to the bed and picked up Ava's right hand, saying,

"Ava? Ava can you hear me?"  
After a moment a response came,  
"Well when you're practically yelling in my ear, yea Bea, I can,"

The group let out a sigh of relief and small laugh at Ava coming back into herself. 

"Oh thank God! We thought... well, we thought you weren't gonna wake up for a minute there,"

"Me? Not wake up? Nooo...unless I have something dumb I need to do in the morning."

Ava's eyes finally opened, and she saw the beautiful image of Beatrice.

"You're not dumb, are you Bea?"

Beatrice may not have understood the joke, but Ava could tell Camila did by the way she choked, trying to stifle a laugh. 

"Let's let these to, um...catch up!" Camila said in her usual bright tone, grabbing Mary and Lilith and dragging them out of the door.

'Thanks, Camila,'  
'Wait, what?'

Beatrice looked after them confused, but then when the door closed she turned back to the girl in the bed. 

"How long was I out?" Ava asked, sitting up in the bed.

"A few days. We drove away from the Vatacin for a day straight, and we stopped in this town, we have friends here. We've been here for about 3 days now.  
"We have a lot to proccess. Father vincent, Adriel...it's a lot. We thought Lilith may have had answers but she doesn't remember much of why she called Adrield a thief, she just said she had the urge to do it."  
Ignoring the stresses of her reality, Ava moved on, saying,  
"I...I feel weak. I can barely move," the girl responded, slowly moving her left arm out from under the blanket, then noticing she was holding Beatrices hand.  
Beatrice also noticed she was still doing so, and let go promptly, hiding her flush badly. 

"And I'm cold too. What's this blanket even for huh Bea?"

Beatrice chuckled and put a smile on her face, which made Ava feel better.

"You've over exerted yourself, more than ever before. It will take time for you to power up again, until then, I guess you are gonna have to be a little cold."

"Guess until then I'll just...chill out.. here..." Ava said with a look of pride on her face.

Beatrice groaned and put her hand on her palm, but couldn't hide her smile.

She looked back up and responded "Well, at least you will be at frEAZE."

Ava looked proud at what she had taught the nun.

"Not bad, still need to work on flow though."

They both laughed for a moment.

"So what will happen now?"

"We don't know yet. We're just going to stay here until another option presents itself. We're safe here, at least."

Beatrice made eye contact with the other girl before continuing.

"Ava...back in the Vatacin, do you remember what happened? When Mary was tackled by all those possessed, you weren't able to pulse the Halo. But then just a minute later you could...What changed?"

Ava fell silent for a few seconds before answers.

"You,"

"Pardon?"

"You, Bea...I saw you get tackled and I suddenly felt more powerful then I ever had, like I was just super charged. I then felt rage, and fear. Fear for you...or more...fear I wouldn't be able to...able to see you again..."

They fell silent, both waiting for the other to say something untill Beatrice finally responded.

"M...me? But why me?"

"Bea, I..." she trailed off.

They fell into deep eye contact. Both felt compelled to move closer to eachother.  
A magnet was found in both of their faces, and neither noticed. They were a few inches away, both looking up and down from eachothers eyes to their lips, when they were inturupted.

A few knocks rang on the door, and they both came into their senses and seperated, pretending like nothing had happened.  
Beatrice cleared her throat and said "Come in!"

The other three nuns walked into the room carrying trays with food on them.

Camila noticed the bright red of both of the girls cheeks and silently chuckled to herself.

"Oh thank god I'm starving," Ava said exhaustedly.

A tray was placed in front of Ava and she snarfed down the food, with Beatrice taking another look at her before going into conversation with the others nuns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have time to fully review this! Let me know of any errors and such!


	3. Discovery.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been about two days since Ava woke up, and she is able to move around a bit but is still very weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the puns but It's what the writers gave us in season 1 lmao....
> 
> Also I know these chapters are short but that's how I like it.

Ava stumbled in the hallway outside her room, being caught by Bea and Camila.

"Ugh, it's like being paralized but without the bragging rights."

"That's not funny, Ava," Bea responded.

"Yea, well, your FACE isn't funny!" 

Camila and Beatrice helped Ava back into her room and into her bed.

"Yea I can't...walk Nun by myself."

Beatrice and Camila looked at her.

"I....okay goodnight Ava," Camila said, walking out of the room. 

"Was that the best you could come up with?" 

"Well I havn't really been in any situations lately where a good pun comes up naturally...  
Or actually...Hey Bea guess what? You look BEAutiful!"

"Uhg..." Bea responded.

"That one makes more sense if it was in writting, it isn't pronounced the same way it's spe-"

"Uhg shut up you NERD!" Ava cut her off in a sarcastic voice.

They chuckled together until falling silent. 

"Well I think we're Avaing a good time."

Ava smiled at the girl, pride in her eyes.

Ava felt a wave of cold over her and shuddered. Beatrice noticed and tucked the blankets around Ava.

"I should probably go to sleep, I'm going into the town tomorrow and need some rest."

Beatrice got up and walked to the door, opening it.

"Bea..."

"Yes?" she responded to the questioning tone Ava had.

"I...I'm cold...Do you think you could stay here for tonight?"

Bea paused, not knowing how to respond.

A million thoughts crossed her mind. She didn't know how to repond. She knew how she should...how God and the church would want her too. But she ignored that voice in her head. She had helped blow up a part of the vatacin and ran away, she would be lucky if she wasn't excommunicated, so she gave up with trying to supress the part of her she was always taught to hate, and reponded.

"Okay."

She closed the door and walked over to Ava, who welcomed her into the covers.  
Ava fell asleep soon, facing Beatrice, but Bea stayed awake, staring into the face of the girl. The girl she knew she shouldn't feel this way about, but couldn't help it. Could she feel the same? She HAD called her beautiful...twice...but...

She finally fell asleep with her thoughts.


	4. Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava wakes up before Beatrice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what I'm doing anymore. I should be doing homework rn but nope I'm writing this chapter instead.  
> Lesbian thirst for the win!
> 
> Also I'm deciding Ava is pretty much a lesbian. I dislike how TV writers are so hesitant to make main characters lesbian, usually just bi, and defaulting the full on lesbian roll to a side character. The only shows where a main character is truly lesbian is, like, Marvel's runaways, and even then Karolina isn't even the main main character.

Ava blinked awake to the best sight anyone could ever imagine.

She woke up and saw Beatrice's face meer inches from hers.

She smiled, looking all around Bea's face, from her closed eyes, to her nose, cheeks, and lips.

A wave of warmth filled her heart, like nothing before she had felt. Not with anything, not with JC. She coulnd't believe she had thought she had loved him. He was nice, protective, and a good guys. But when she thought about it, it was the "guy" part that really caught her back. 

A knock rang at the door, startling her. Bea stayed asleep.

Ava prayed to god she could respond without the person walking in.

"Um...uh...yea?" she responded to the knock, flustered.

The voice of Mary came through the door, not entering.

'Oh thank God'

"Have you seen Beatrice? She was supposed to go to town for some supplies but I didn't see her leave."

Ava had to think quick. She knew Mary wouldn't care, but she still felt ambarrased for some reason.

"Um...yea she came in earlier to tell me she wanted to go for a run. She said if she wasn't back by now someone else should go to town for her, sorry!"

"Ug...fine I guess I'll go. Keep resting, you need to recover."

A few moments passed until Ava noticed Beatrice's eyes were open and she was smiling up at her.

"Thanks...I really didn't want to go..."

Ava smiled back.

Bea seemed to notice where she was and what was going on, and went straight faced and sat up quickly.

Ava sat up next to her, just slower.

"Bea...thanks for staying here. It helped me sleep much better. I feel much stronger today."

"That's good," she responded coldly.

"Beatrice..."

"Ava I shouldn't have stayed here, sorry. I must seem so...weird."

"I asked you to stay, Bea."

"Yes but I-"

"Bea I know what this is about," Ava cut her off.

Beatrice was looking down at the floor, and Ava put her hand on her cheek and moved her face to meet hers. 

"What did I tell you, Bea? When you read me the story of Sister Melanie?"

Bea looked at her with a sorrowful face.

"I told you to not hate what you are. That what you are is beautiful.  
Your pain dosn't define you, Bea. What defines you is your choices."

Bea noticed how close Ava was to her. How close her face was. She glanced down at Ava's lips before moving her eyes back up to Ava's.

"And, Bea, I hope..."

There faces came closer together.

"That you make this choice...with me."

Bea wanted to look away, she wanted to stop this. But she knew deep down it's what she wanted. 

Ava's face creeped closer, both of them looking down at eachothers lips.  
There faces got closer and closer, until finaly Ava's lips softly pressed against Bea's.

Beatrice didn't fight it. She slowly kissed Ava back, and felt the huge weight on her heart that she hadn't known was there disappear. This girl, Ava, the girl she had been captivated with ever since she first held her in her arms as she cried, maybe even since they first met in that cafeteria, was kissing her. The girl she poured her heart out to when reading the story of sister Melanie. The girl she....

It seemed like an hour had passed until they both slowly came out of the kiss to take a breath.

They looked at eachother and smiled, still inches apart.

"I think I know why you're it..why you're the key to me using the Halo's powers..."

"Why?" Beatrice responded with a smirk.

"Because the Halo was stolen...it's filled with sin. And...you know what covers a multitude of sins?"

Beatrice smiled again at the other girl.

"Love," she responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will be the end for now. I will still keep the chapter number at "?" because I may want to add more, but for now I think this is it. I don't really know where to go from here, and I don't want to get into any main plot stuff just the love between these two. 
> 
> Also, PLEASE comment with any spelling/grammar mistakes. I am Polish! When it comes to detailed and clear writing, my writing succc!!!


	5. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Beatrice are in love.

Ava awoke again next to an already awake Bea, who was looking at her with addmiration. Ava smiled back.

"What is it?"

"You're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," the now probably ex-nun responded.

"No you," Ava retorted. They chuckled at this, before falling silent.

They both sat up in the bed, and fell into a deep eye contact that Ava wished could have lasted forever.

"Hey Bea?"

"Yes, Ava?"

"In case I wasn't clear enough earlier..." she trailed off for a second, collecting her thoughts.

Bea looked at her with a face of curosity and what Ava thought looked like determination.

"In case it wasn't clear," Ava continued, "I love you, Bea. I do. More than I thought possible. More than I have seen in any TV show, more than I have read about in any book. More than anything that has ever loved in this world," she breathed out heavily. I love you more than the stars love the night sky, more than fish love water, more than...well I think you get the point," she continued, "I think I have loved you ever since you held me when I was crying after Mother Superion. I had never felt more secure, more safe, more accepted. Something about the way you held me, the way you dropped all your thoughts and just rested your hand on my back."

Ava paused to take a breath, looking away for a second but then looking back to Beatrice, hoping to God that she felt the same way.

Bea responded after a beat, smiling.

"And I love you, Ava. More than I, God forgive me, love God, or anything. I felt it when I hugged you then as well, maybe even from when we first talked. You where so care free, so open. You didn't care about how I was...different. You were everything I loved in the world. Everything I wanted to be but was forced away from."

The two looked at eachothers eyes one last time, before moving in for a kiss. Their lips touched, and yet again the world round them disapeared, and it was just them two in the entire universe. 

They hadn't even noticed the door had opened.

Camila stood at the door frame for a second looking around the room to find Ava for the days activities, and then resting her eyes on the bed, where a Beatrice had her hand on Ava's arm, and their lips intertwined. 

The captain inside of Camila leaped with joy. She didn't want to disturb them, but also some part of her wanted to see their faces.

"Ahem," she said.

The two girls in the bed seperated faster than a cow from an electric fence, sitting up straight, and looking at Camila with mortified faces.

Camila couldn't contain her laughter at their faces, and fell back out the door into the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I have any spelling/grammar errors or any ways to make it more detailed! English is not my first language so don't be affraid to comment with errors!


End file.
